underhellmodfandomcom-20200223-history
Jake Hawkfield
Jake Hawkfield is a former Special Weapons and Tactics Operative, he is also the main protagonist of Underhell. Jake recently got married and moved in with his beloved wife, But soon after those happy events his beloved wife dies mysteriously, only leaving clues that lead to believe it was a suicide. Jake falls apart, and only his best friend, mentor and boss Frank is there to help him get over his grief. Biography Background Not much is known about Jake's life before the events of Underhell, but according to the diary of his wife, he first met and professed his love to her in 2011 and planned to buy a farm for them to live together. He was (reluctantly) abandoned by his father when he was young and was raised by Frank Greene, who became his friend and mentor. It is possible that Frank introduced Jake to the SWAT. Apparently something bad had happened in the past that caused Thomas to leave, even to the point of having to sever any connections to Jake in order to protect both of them. Main Campaign "We Have a Situation" On September 13th, 2013, Jake responds to a call from Frank and heads for the City via helicopter. Jake was immediately briefed by Frank about the situation and was dropped onto the roof of a parking lot near the hospital. Jake then proceeds towards the appartment across the street from the Hospital and takes up a sniping postion on the top floor where the Corporal is waiting. The Corporal then informs Jake of the areas covered by the SWAT teams. Soon a female hostage was spotted on top of the roof, it was later discovered that she was being chased by five armed terrorists. Jake then attempts to eliminate all five of the terrorists to rescue the hostage, (the hostage's fate depends on the player.) Jake was then given orders by Frank to lead an assault on the hospital. He was given a shotgun by the Corporal and proceeded to enter the hospital. Jake and his squad manages to eliminate all the Terrorist within the hospital but only found one hostage (two if the rooftop hostage was rescued). The hostage informs the team that the rest of the hostages within the hospital were moved elsewhere, using the basement's exposed entrance. The SWAT team were given orders to pursue the terrorist to rescue the hostages. During the pursuit, Frank informs Jake of an explosion near the mall. Soon the team then reaches the mall. The mall was harbouring hostages and the team was given orders to rescue them'' (If the player were to head to the stairs on the left side of the mall and try to go downstairs, he would find the source of the explosion. The explosion had cut off access to the parking garage). '' After clearing the entire mall of it's hostages an unidentified Black Hawk attacked the mall. Jake then manages to eliminate the pilot of the Black Hawk and it soon crashes into the mall. Right after the crash, a SOS message was heard by one of the SWAT members (Delta 3), they claimed that their position is in the Parking of the mall. Jake and his team then procedes to the roof and located a elevator that led them towards their fellow swat mates, Delta 3. At this point, Frank's Black Hawk was running low on fuel and had to return to the station to refuel. One of the members of Delta 3 informs Jake that they have to "Push deeper into the parking lot". The team advances inside the Parking Lot, but their advance was ceased due to the Gatling turrets at the near bottom. Frank soon spots the Terrorist on the roof of the parking lot and orders Jake to make his way to the roof. However, three unidentified humvees had arrived at the parking garage, transporting a full squad of personnel (12 Soldiers). It was discovered that these personnel were not allies, and can be observed that they are affiliated with the terrorists. Jake and his team manages to eliminate the entire enemy squadron and reached the roof. Frank then orders Jake to wait at his current position until reinforcements arrived as he was concerned for Jake's safety. The Corporal then opposes Frank's orders but the argument was immediately interrupted by an unidenfied personnel across the garage. This unknown character, nicknamed Frank's Assassin, had shot down the tail of Frank's Black Hawk, and it crashes next to the entrance of the parking garage. Frank's Assassin had ran away into the appartment, forcing Jake to pursues the assassin.'' It is up to the player to kill the assassin or not. '' After the assassin was dealt with or had escaped, The Corporal had arrived infront of the parking garage along with a full squad of SWAT units, he then shows sorrow for Frank's death. The Corporal then snaps back into attention and took control of the mission, he orders Jake to open the garage door and then assault the parking garage using the unidentified personnel's humvee. During the assault, Jake manages to plow through the barrier with the Gatling turrets and crashed through a wall underground. He then finds himself in the U.D.R.C. Complex. The complex was crawling with terrorists, but Jake manages to eliminate them all. Later on, Jake finds a hostage on the second floor of the facility. He escorts the hostage towards the blast door on the first floor so he could open it. After the hostage opens the door, he mentions a character named "Mia", claiming that "only she can stop this". Jake then procedes through the blast doors and meets one of the antagonist, known as "Danko". Jake manages to kill Danko and his team. He then enters deeper in the complex, during the advance, he finds a hostage getting killed in a gas chamber. Jake was unable to rescue the hostage and procedes deeper in the facility. He soon found a window in the complex, through it he sees more civilians being held hostage. The Corporal then contacts Jake and tells him that he and the other SWAT members are trying to find a way into the complex. After the radio call, both the windows and doors shuts themselves, and a knockout gas is then leaked into the room. Jake passes out, only to wake up in the same gas chamber the previous hostage died in. He overhears two terrorist arguing outside the gas chamber, talking about whether exposing Jake to the poisonous gas or not. Soon one of the terrorist opens the valve and the gas was released into the room. Choking in the gas chamber, after a minute Jake somehow broke out of the chamber and (presumably) kills every personnel within the complex, including the hostages, apparently ripping them apart with his bare hands. Jake then blacks out at the entrance of the U.D.R.C. Complex. A SWAT team had opened the entrance and showed disgust in the tragedy involving both the hostages and terrorist. One of the SWAT members spot Jake and finds out that he was still alive, another SWAT member then picks up Jake and knocks him out. While unconcious, Jake had dreamt of The House and his wife. After the dream, he wakes up in an interrorgation room and met his lawyer Michael. Michael had informed Jake of what happened in the complex and then asks Jake if he remembers anything of the tragedy after the gas chamber event. Jake has little recollection of what happend. Due to not having a alibi, Michael was unable to properly defend Jake in trial, however it didn't matter. Jake was picked up by some unknown characters and was sent to the A.R.C. Detention Establishment as an inmate. Welcome to Underhell Jake arrives at the A.R.C. Detention Establishment as a transfer inmate and gets taken to his cell. While asleep, Jake dreams of a flood in the cells and drowns. The next day, After being woken up by a prison guard, he is escorted to the warden's office. On the way there, he meets Bryan Johnson, a member of security who takes over as Jake's escort to see the warden. On the way, Bryan tells Jake that alot of personnel are getting sick, and some died. On the way back to his cell, in the shower room he comes face to face with another inmate named Tyronne, Jake either wins the fight and is put in solitary confinement, or gets beaten up by Tyronne and taken to the medical bay. Upon waking up, the prison is deserted and roaming with infected personel. Whilst wandering in the vents, he meets an old Hermit who wants Jake to fetch him some cards and in return give him a wrench to unlock special vents. After more roaming and avoiding zombies, Jake stumbles into the prison's security room where he is introduced to the chief of security Terrance Mason, and his comrades, Bryan (Whom Jake met earlier before the incident), his little brother Alexander (a.k.a. Junior), Matthew Porter, Benjamin, Hector and Takeo. Ben and the others make a plan to activate the generator on the under the base, by turning off the power relays in the north and south wings to gain access to the generator from the core. After grabbing a gun and some armor, Jake and Hector go to deactivate the three power relays in the south wing, while Matthew and Takeo head to the north wing to turn off the two relays there. On the way out, Matthew tells Hector and Jake to meet him and Takeo in the north wing when all the south relays are off. After turning off all the relays, Jake and Hector get ambushed Igor, who has suprisingly survived being grinded, and Hector is killed, as backtracking to his body reveals that Igor managed to seperate Hectors lower half, along with part of his upper half in two, and backtracking will also reward you with his Benelli M3. Code Red...Not Again Jake escapes and heads to the north wing to meet up with Matthew. Upon getting there he finds him, along with four more security guards, Eric Roberts, Todd, Carl and Malcolm. However, Takeo was seperated from Matthew, and is nowhere to be seen. Matthew makes a plan about how to turn off the last 2 relays and escape, Carl and Todd set up barricades and Jake goes to the basketball court to make sure the gate is open. After that Jake turns off the last relay and he, Matthew and the others run back to the West L Wing where they find Bryan waiting for them. Bryan wants to join the search party, but Junior shows up and they have an arguement. Meanwhile Ben contacts Matthew saying that Junior is missing and Matthew explains the situation. Bryan then orders Junior to take Eric and his men to the security room, and Junior does so, Furiously. Shortly thereafter, Matthew finds a radio and lets Ben know about it. Afterwards, Matthew opens the door to the core where they find a few dead security guards. Matthew claims that the sentrys killed them, he then tells Jake to open the second door to the core. Jake does so, and he, Matthew and Bryan enter the core. (To Be Continued) Relationships Frank Greene Jake is very close to Frank, treating each other like father and son in Thomas Hawkfield's absence. Frank is also a mentor to Jake, teaching him how to use firearms as well as other skills. (It is very likely that Frank was the reason Jake became a SWAT Operative). During the prologue, Frank has shown that he cares and trust Jake on multiple occasions. In example, if Jake were to breach the hospital on his own without giving the signal, Frank would show concern by ordering the SWAT units to assault the hospital but cover up his worry by playfully saying "you hooligan". Another example is after Jake reaches the top of the parking garage, Frank orders Jake to hold position until reinforcements arrive. The Corporal would retaliate by arguing with Frank about sending Jake back into combat, however Frank replies that he refuses to send Jake into combat alone. Mrs. Hawkfield Not much is known about the relationship between Jake and his wife other than that the two showed a very close romantic relationship, especially in communication. They first met in 2011 and got married soon after. Thomas Hawkfield Thomas had to leave Jake many years earlier for he had to go into hiding. Due to this, Jake knows very little about his father and instead formed a strong friendship with Frank and viewed him as a father figure. George Romero Dr. George Romero is Jake's therapist at the Never Lose Hope Hospital who helps Jake getting over the death of his wife. Romero is also the main antagonist of the Nightmare House series and is deceased. Bryan Johnson Bryan meets Jake and escorts him to the wardens office. On the way back Bryan says that Jake's his best friend already. Kills Prologue *'Important Characters' **Danko (At the U.D.R.C. Complex) *'Generic Enemies' **Numerous Terrorists (Various locations in the Prologue) **A.R.C. Helicopter Pilots (At the Mall) **A.R.C. Personnel (At the Parking Garage after the Mall) *'Optional' **The Perp/Hostage Taker (Hostage situation in Appartment) **Frank's Killer (At the Appartments across from the Parking) *'Presumably' **The Hostages after Jake loses control in the Gas Chamber Chapter One *'Important Characters' *'Generic Enemies' **'Possible Zombies (Various locations in Chapter One) **Possible Terrorists **Possible A.R.C. Personnel *'Optional *'Presumably' Wardrobe *'Civilian Clothing '- The House, Chapter Two *'SWAT Uniform' - Prologue *'Inmate Jumpsuit' '- Chapter One' *'A.R.C. Security Uniform' - Chapter One Commands *"Lets go!" *"Go Go!" *"Go Go Go!" Trivia *Jake was a patient at Never Lose Hope Hospital, and his doctor was George Romero, the antagonist of Nightmare House 2. *Jake's father is Thomas Hawkfield. *Originally, Jake was going to have a voice and be a character like everyone else within the cutscenes, however very late in development Jake became a silent protagonist, all of his voice dialogues were removed except for the generic squad commands. This change has also forced all other characters dialogue to be rewritten and revoiced to match this outcome. *During cutscenes, Jake appears as an NPC. *Despite Jake being a silent protagonist, there are many remarks where he's spoken to other characters in his past life. It's safe to say that story-wise, not developer wise, that Jake is traumatized after the death of his Wife and has become silent ever since, only speaking when needed to. *Jake is well respected among the SWAT units up until the incident at the U.D.R.C. Facility. *Jake can whistle to distract enemies. Category:Character's Category:NPCs Category:Male Category:Major Characters Category:Underhell Category:Unreleased